fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marianne Tunstall
Summary Turned by a werewolf at the age of 15, much of Marianne’s life was spent hiding out in the woods and doing her best to exist as normally as she could, far from everyone else, despite her status as a werewolf. Eventually, chance circumstances introduced her to the vampire Margaret van Helsing - and, eventually, the two of them fell in love. To stop herself from dying before Margaret due to old age, Marianne decided to become Margaret’s familiar, and she has been ever since, an action she does not regret at all. Appearance Marianne is a very short, muscular woman with brown skin. Her left eye is gray, and turns yellow during werewolf transformations - her other eye is missing, and everything around it is badly, badly scarred. The scars reach down to her chin, from the top of her forehead. She has short, brownish black hair that almost reaches down to the base of her neck. Her bangs are typically swept to the side to cover her missing eye and the associated scarring. Similar scars cover her body, most of which are on her stomach, along with some on her neck. As a werewolf, she has perky dog-like ears and a fluffy canine tail, both of which are quite fluffy, along with sharp teeth and claws. Marianne's wardrobe is mainly made out of formal clothing, such as suits, dress shirts, and waistcoats. She wears jeans or dress pants, along with fancy shoes. She covers her missing eye with a black or white eyepatch. Personality Marianne is quiet and stoic, nearly perpetually wearing a slightly annoyed expression. She's prone to being grumpy and irritable, though it's hard to elicit visible reactions from her due to her general inexpressiveness. She is usually quite tired and angry on the inside, and is quick to snap at people when pushed too far. She is a very serious person, prone to being harsh and strict, and generally dislikes interacting with those she doesn't know or trust. In truth, she's somewhat avoidant and nervous, which manifests mostly in her being quiet and passive. She takes her duty as Margaret's familiar and bodyguard very seriously. Her mannerisms tend to lead to her coming off as quite intimidating, which she has no problems with whatsoever. Marianne is easily stressed and is prone to anxiety. She has a poor attention span and tends to get distracted. She is very self-conscious of her scars and werewolf traits due to her past experiences, and is easily startled. To disguise her identity, she usually clips her claws, tucks her ears into her hair, and hides her tail. She's embarrassed by her canine tendencies - wagging her tail when excited or content, etc. - and therefore suppresses them in most situations, though she is much more comfortable and content around Margaret, who she is completely loyal to. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Marianne Tunstall Classification: Werewolf Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: 440 Date of Birth: October 8, 1850 Height: 5'2 Weight: 160 lbs or so ---- Likes: Big quiet dogs, warm days, quiet, painting Dislikes: The moon, cats, loud noises, being touched Affiliation: Margaret van Helsing Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A, up to High 4-C with Almagest techniques | 5-A, up to High 4-C with Almagest techniques | 4-B | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts of the supernatural variety, Limited Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cosmic Awareness, can manipulate celestial bodies and draw upon the power of their movement, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy (only with Margaret), Lycanthropy, Transformation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, High-Mid during Moon Fever) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Superior to Nieves, Mercury, Venus Kang, and Pluto), up to Large Star level with Almagest techniques (With concentration, time, and energy, she is capable of channeling the momentum of a star into physical blows and can stop the rotation of stars, though this is difficult and not always easily usable in combat) | Large Planet level (Much stronger than base, capable of challenging Mars), up to Large Star level with Almagest techniques | Solar System level (Comparable to Base Kyarne) | Solar System level (Much stronger than base) Speed: FTL+ (Superior to Earth EQUINOX) | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Miracle) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Class E to Class Z (In the same strength range as Cradle of Cyprus Venus, who can lift up the mantle of a planet) | Stellar (Comparable to Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Stellar Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, up to Large Star Class with Almagest techniques | Large Planet Class, up to Large Star Class with Almagest techniques | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level, higher against magic | Large Planet level, higher against magic | Solar System level | Solar System level (Survived magical attacks from Fuse, including being turned into a bomb) Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range to a few meters with normal techniques. At least Galactic with Almagest (Almagest grants her cosmic awareness on a Galactic scale at the very least). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Marianne is a clever and experienced martial artist who has mastered her spirit and self in the pursuit of mastering her martial arts. She is capable of using it in combat to its fullest extent, exploiting its power while minimizing and working around its weaknesses. Although she has no particular interest in conventional magic, she is exceptionally skilled when it comes to combat, and still has passable knowledge of magical techniques and how to counter them. Weaknesses: It takes time to properly call upon rotational energy, and Marianne dislikes using Six Star Sword. When under the effects of Moon Fever, Marianne has little self control, and is plagued by ravenous hunger and murderous rage, making it difficult for her to fight intelligently. Key: Base | Moon Fever | Base (with Margaret) | Moon Fever (with Margaret) Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Although Marianne lacks any interest in conventional magic, her magical array is still fairly well developed through her mastery of Almagest. Although not really on the level of true mages, it is still in perfectly usable and respectable condition, and is well-suited to supporting Marianne’s style of combat. Due to the strength of her magical array, Marianne can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Superhuman Capabilities: Marianne’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a werewolf, she possesses physical capabilities above even those of the average vampire, and these powers are further enhanced by Almagest and the rotational energies she can call upon. Without magic, all her strength is focused in her blows, and she is incredibly difficult to put down due to her resistance to magic and durability. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for Almagest. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Marianne is in legitimate danger. ---- Almagest: A spiritual and physical martial art that channels the motion of celestial bodies. As Marianne has little talent or interest in other branches of magic, she depends on the more spirit and body-based art of Almagest. Marianne is a master of the art, having spent much of her life learning and honing her skill in it. In Almagest, technique, timing, and positioning are key to take full advantage of its powers. When used properly, Almagest gives the user a heightened awareness of their cosmic surroundings, enhanced physical capabilities, and access to a variety of specific techniques. By channeling the motion of planets, Marianne can back up her blows with the force of their movement through space. This is the most simple and basic application of Almagest. It is more effective and the energy needed to use it can be gathered faster the closer the planet is to the user. *'Sense:' Through Almagest, Marianne has a heightened awareness of her surroundings, even on a cosmic level. This allows her to use Almagest to its fullest potential due to an in-depth understanding of cosmic movements. It also allows her to keep track of faster than light movement, which would normally be impossible. *'Spacewalking:' An advanced Almagest technique in which one attunes themself to the subtle tugs and pulls of the universe. With enough practice, one can manipulate these forces for flight. Normally, users of this would only be able to fly for short periods of time. Due to Marianne’s mastery of Almagest, however, she can easily use this technique to its fullest potential, and can essentially use it without limit. *'One Star Sword:' The first and simplest of Marianne’s many unique Almagest techniques. One Star Sword manifests as a blade (or a claw) of ambient kinetic energy, usually either projected from or held in one of her hands. It’s not all that complicated. She can manifest up to seven separate One Star Swords. *'Two Star Sword:' The second of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. Like One Star Sword, it’s fairly simple - just a short-ranged burst of powerful kinetic energy, usually projected through Marianne’s hands or feet. *'Three Star Sword:' The third of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. By manipulating and channeling the motion and energy of distant stars, Marianne can harness much more kinetic energy for her other techniques. This takes more time and energy than channeling energy from planets, however. *'Four Star Sword:' An extremely complex Almagest technique, in which Marianne consciously alters space to teleport herself a short distance, up to ten kilometers in any direction. She cannot use it very often, as it takes a lot of concentration and energy to use properly and safely. *'Five Star Sword:' The fifth of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. Five Star Sword manifests five orbs of magical energy, representing five celestial bodies of Marianne’s choosing. These five spheres orbit around Marianne, and can be used by her for defensive and offensive purposes. However, their main intended purpose is to be drawn upon for further power when it comes to Almagest. *'Six Star Sword:' One of Marianne’s last ditch techniques. Six Star Sword acts by channeling the spiritual and magical energy emitted by the manifestation of the Earth’s moon to create a large, substitute moon. This inevitably causes her to go into Moon Fever - however, due to the power increase it gives, Marianne will use it despite her dislike for it if the situation calls for it. She can also channel the power of the moon’s movement. *'Seven Star Sword:' Marianne’s ultimate Almagest technique. Seven Star Sword allows her to control the orbit, rotation, and movement of celestial bodies with much more precision. She can summon comets of varying sizes, can stop the rotation and orbit of planets and even stars, and more easily channel greater amounts of energy from celestial bodies. When active, Seven Star Sword manifests itself as seven magical orbs floating around Marianne’s head. It also allows her to manifest the Seven Star Sword itself - a blade shaped from ambient kinetic energy, as with One Star Sword, but much, much stronger. Familiar: As a familiar of the witch Margaret van Helsing, Marianne has a mental link with her witch, and assists her in communicating with others. She also aids her in combat by helping her with calculations, rituals, and attacks. Marianne is stronger the closer she is to Margaret, as well. Despite their relations as familiar and witch, the two of them are very, very close - they’re actually romantically involved. Marianne loves Margaret dearly. Lycanthropy: As a werewolf, Marianne possesses all the powers associated with being one. She has the teeth, claws, ears, and tail of a werewolf, though she tends to clip her claws. As with all werewolves, Marianne can regenerate - she can regenerate lost limbs and organs. If Marianne bites someone hard enough to draw blood, they will become a werewolf as well. As a werewolf, she has an innate resistance to magic, allowing her to survive fights with much stronger mages. And, of course, she can transform into a more canine form, although this is notoriously painful amongst werewolves. In her wolf form, Marianne has heightened physical capabilities. *'Moon Fever:' The term used to describe what happens when a werewolf is exposed to sufficient amounts of an Annu’s psychic energy, typically through the Earth’s full moon. A werewolf exposed to this psychic energy will find themselves uncontrollably transforming into their more canine forms, and will have heightened physical, magical, and regenerative capabilities. However, they become ravenously hungry, violently enraged, and lose much of their self control. This typically leads to werewolves losing control and mauling people during the full moon, spreading their curse, as intended by the Annu. Marianne despises undergoing Moon Fever and avoids it if possible. However, if need be, she will willingly and knowingly go through it if the power increase is necessary. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4